


Live Show

by whereyoustand



Series: Ashton Irwin/Youtuber! reader [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Panic Attacks, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: You have an Instagram Live that goes wrong. Ashton is there to help and make some spontaneous suggestions.





	Live Show

[Your Instagram live show goes mad with comments as you start to make a cup of tea. At the top of the comments is a pinned message saying 'ask me questions :)']

"Hello everyone." You say. "How are you all?" 

[You ask and read the comments and take a sip of your drink. You feel tired but you always do a liveshow on Tuesdays.]

"I'm okay thank you for asking." 

[You reply to a few questions asking her how she is.]

[Question- How long have you and Ashton been friends?]

"Me and Ashton have been friends since we were fourteen and now I'm twenty five so eleven years." 

[You answer a small smile on your lips.]

[Question- Favourite 5sos music video?]

"Um well I've been in the background of a few of them. I was in Good Girls, She's Kinda Hot, She Looks So Perfect, and also Amnesia. I loved the filming Good Girls, it was so fun! Jet Black Heart is so special because I read some of your stories and it made me cry because you're all so special to the boys and me and I don't like hearing what you went through. I was on the set for that day and meeting all of the people in that video was so nice."

[You smile and you try to look enthusiastic but you feel so drained lately that it's so hard to feel good. You don't want to let it show and upset your viewers.]

[Question- Do you have any funny memories with Ashton?]

"Once, I threw a party when my parents went away and the cops came and shut the place down. Yhe cop was actually a friend's parent and took me, Ash, and our friend on a ride in the car. He let us do shots in the back seat as the siren went off. It was so lit."

[You smile at the fond memory.]

"But we were at the leagal dinking age so it was fine. There is so many more memories but I like holding them in my heart."

[Question- What are the meaning behind your tattoos?]

"Oh good question."

[You're surprised, these questions don't come in usually]

"So I have a bee behind my ear because-"

[You debate telling them it's a nickname Ash gave you. You don't.]

"It's my favourite animal and I also think they're misunderstood and believed to be completely different to what they are. I think I can relate to that. I also have the word 'supernova' on my right rib because I like to remember even the smallest star can be bright and powerful and go out with a bang."

[You lift up your shirt slightly and show it off trying not to show your bra.]

"Um and when it came to the ten year anniversary of mine and Ashton's friendship, we decided to get tattoos. So I have an A on my finger and he has a (Intital) on his rib."

[You show of your right middle finger where the tattoo is.]

"I want to get another one."

[Question- Do you have a favourite fan moment?]

"Um so on of my favourites is when a viewer came up up to me and she was drunk or high or something and started saying shit like, 'Dude, you look so much like a YouTuber I know.' And I asked who it was and she says my name. So I say 'oh that's funny I'm her' and we had an argument about it being me for like five minuets. But we took a selfie on her phone and she messaged me on  Twitter the next morning and said she doesn't remember it and so I had her come to a meet and greet thing I was doing at the time and she came to that."

[Question- Can you sing something?]

"Um I'll sing a little bit."

[You grab your cup and phone and go to the piano in your office.]

"Um so I'll only sing a verse. This is Bad Habit by Ben Platt."

[You start to play the opening cords.]

"You always said that I'd come back to you again  
'Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true  
Someone to quiet the voices in my head  
Make 'em sing to me instead, it's you  
Hate to say that I love you  
Hate to say that I need you  
Hate to say that I want you  
But I do"

[You stop playing suddenly feeling very insecure about you voice. You take a sip of your tea. Despite everyone praising you in the comments you feel off and it makes your skin itch.]

"Sorry guys I'm gonna end this early."

[You wipe your sweaty hands on your jeans as comments of disappointment come through]

"Sorry I'm very busy today. But I'll see you all in my new video. Bye guys, stay strong. I love you. Bye!"

[You turn the live show off]

You double check that it's off and almost start sobbing. You pull your contacts and call up Ashton.

"Hey, I was just watching your live show. It was amazing." He comments when he answers.

"Ash." Your voice is wobbly and he immediately notices.

"What's up?" Ashton starts grabbing his things and gets in his car and starts driving towards your apartment. "Bee I need you to talk to me."

"I don't know what happened." You whimper out. "One moment I was fine and then the next thing I know I was overwhelmed and I couldn't breathe and- Ash why is there no air in here."

"Darling, can you slow down for a second?" Ashton asks sweetly as he puts you on speaker. "I need you to follow my breathing in for five, hold for six, out for seven. Can you do that?"

"Ash," Your words are slurred. "Ash I need you here and I need something." Your breathing becomes erratic and Ashton's heart breaks a little.

"Okay, Bee, I'm round the corner." When Ashton parked he sprinted in and unlocked your door with the spare key you gave him when you first moved in.

Ashton rushed in and ran to your office where he could here soft whimpers and harsh breathing.

"Hey there Bee. I'm here." He kneeled down and softly tapped your hand to see how you would react. When you didn't try to thrash at him, he knew you were okay to be touched. He grabbed your hand and brought it to his own chest. "Follow my breathing, sweetheart. I belive in you."

After you calm your breathing down, Ashton brought you to your bed to calm down.

"I can't keep letting you hurt yourself like this." Ashton says as he cuddles into you. His arms wrap around you and your head is on his chest.

"What do you mean?" You ask quietly.

"You keep hurting yourself because you're under pressure to keep the fans happy but you aren't." Ashton explains as his hands rub your back. "You are having these panic attacks more often and you feel more drained then normal."

"I'm fine-" You try to fight back the crack in your voice let's you down

"No you're not." Ashton says and he tilts your head so you can look to him. "I think you should take a break. I can't see my best friend go through this anymore!"

"But I can't let them down." You sigh and look down again.

"I felt like that too but believe me it will do a world of help. Even if it's just a stress free week where we hang out or something, you need a break."

"Okay." You nod as Ashton tightens his grip on you.

"Maybe we should just go on a holiday? Go to Spain or France or Bhutan or something?" Ashton suggested his voice soft as he stroked your arm.

"I still want to go to Bhutan and maybe we can go to Bora Bora as well." You smile as he pulls up his phone.

"Let's do it." He exclaimed.

You unravel yourself from him. "What?"

"Why not? Me and you. Best friend journey. We'll expierence the world. No technology and but some disposalable cameras! What do you say?"

"Can we afford that?" You sigh and get off him. "And we have to book flights and let everyone know and-"

"We'll half if. I pay for flights, you pay for hotels and attractions and we'll figure it out." Ashton sits up and grabs your hand. "If you were my best friend, you'd do this."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" You roll your eyes with a chuckle. 

"I know." Ashton laughs. "What do you say?"

You bite your lip as you think. 

"Okay." You mumble, your voice quiet as you look down at you hands.

"What?" Ashton asks, excitement in his voice.

"Yes. I'll do it!" You say louder and laugh.

Ashton jumps off the bed and starts jumping around the bed in excitement. "Yes!" He cheers. "We're going to Bhutan and Bora Bora and who knows where!" He grabs your hand and pulls you up to join in. You don't. "I can't wait. You won't regret it!" He kisses your cheek and exits. "I have to call everyone."

As he exits the room, you reach up and place a finger lightly on your cheek, a faint blush crawling onto your face.

Yeah, this might be a good trip.


End file.
